Hari-Hari Yang Menyenangkan
by Shicidaime Naruto
Summary: Summary :Hidup dengan keluarga lengkap membuat Naruto bahagia. Namun setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, kehidupan Naruto mulai berubah. Ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya mulai bertingkah aneh terhadapnya. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto seterusnya?
1. Chapter 1

Di pinggiran kota, terlihat suatu rumah berwarna orange yang sangat indah. Di halaman depan rumah tersebut memiliki taman dan pohon yang rindang. Terlihat dilantai dua rumah tersebut terdapat kamar yang bertuliskan "Naruto's Room" di pintunya. Ya itulah tokoh utama kita yang masih tidur di pagi yang mulai cerah ini. Namun ada yang aneh dengan tempat tidur Naruto.

Ditempat tidur terlihat ada gundukan besar dibalik selimut Naruto yang tidur. Gundukan tersebut bergerak tidak beraturan didalam selimut.

"Mmmhh. . . Mmmhhh. . . ", terdengar desahan seorang gadis dibalik selimut tadi.

"Mmmhhh. . . Puahhh. . . Penis Naru-kun sangat besar saat pagi. Fufufu. . . Kau sangat mesum ne~~", ujar Gadis tersebut. Ia kembali memasukkan penis tadi kedalam mulutnya. Penis yang besar itu hanya bisa masuk setengah kedalam mulut gadis tersebut. Dengan lihai, ia menaik-turunkan mulutnya sambil menjilati batang penis yang perkasa tersebut. Tangan kanannya meremas-remas kecil buah zakar Naruto dan tangan kirinya mengelus-elus vaginanya yang sudah basah dari tadi.

Naruto yang merasakan keanehan pada area kebanggaannya, mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat gundukan besar dibalik selimut tebalnya. Dengan alis yang berkerut, ia kemudian menyibakkan selimutnya dan setelah melihat apa yang ada dibalik selimutnya, Naruto hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Erza-nee. . . . Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan seenaknya masuk ke kamarku? ". Erza yang melihat Naruto bangun, menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap Naruto dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ohayou Naru-kun~~. . . Chuu~~", ujar Erza sambil menyosor bibir Naruto dan melumatnya dengan perlahan. Naruto yang diserang dadakan, hanya diam termenung melihat aksi nekat kakaknya ini. Erza yang tidak merasakan reaksi Naruto, langsung mendorong Naruto ke kasurnya. Ia kemudian melumatnya dengan ganas sambil menjilati bibir basah Naruto. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri Naruto untuk meremas oppainya yang besar.

Naruto yang merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu, langsung meremasnya perlahan sambil memilin puting Erza.

"Ahhnn. . . Jangan. . Jangan ditarik, Naru. " Erza mendesah tak karuan saat Naruto menarik Putingnya. Ia pun kembali mencium Naruto dan perlahan turun ke leher Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia menjilati leher Naruto dan membuat Kissmark dileher Naruto yang menandakan Naruto itu hanya miliknya.

Setelah puas meremas-remas oppai Erza, Naruto kemudian mendorong pundak Erza. Naruto melihat tatapan sayu Erza yang mana wajahnya sudah memerah yang menandakan bahwa ia sangat menginkan Naruto saat itu juga. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas.

"Nee-chan, tidak bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini di pagi hari? "

"Aku menginginkan susumu, Naru", ujar Erza sambil menjilati bibirnya.

 _"Susu gundulmu", batin Naruto Sweatdrop._ Naruto kemudian merapikan tank top Erza yang mana sudah tersingkap menampilkan oppainya yang menggoda iman Naruto.

"Sudah. . Pergilah mandi sana, aku juga ingin bersia-", belum selesai Naruto berkata, Erza langsung memasukkan penis besar Naruto kedalam vaginanya.

"Ahhhnnn. . . Kimochiii~~", Erza kemudian menaik-turunkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan. Oppai besarnya bergoyang seiring dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Naruto yang terkena serangan dadakan lagi, hanya mengerang nikmat.

"Si. . . Sial. . . Ah. . Ini nikmat sekali. . . Baiklah, ini untuk yang terakhir pagi ini. " Ujar Naruto yang kemudian bangkit dan menyingkap tank top biru Erza. Tangan kananya meremas oppai kiri Erza sambil mulutnya menghisap oppai besarnya. Erza yang merasakan oppainya dihisap oleh Naruto, spontan langsung memeluk kepalanya.

"Iyyaannn. . . Na. . Naru. . . Hisap. . Ahnnn. . Hisap lebih keras~", Desah Erza sambil menarik-narik rambut Naruto. Pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat naik-turun. Naruto yang sudah puas dengan oppai Erza, langsung meremas bokong seksi Erza sambil menyodok kasar vagina Erza.

"Ahhhnnn. . . Lebih. . . Lebih keras, Naruto~", Erza hanya bisa merem melek merasakan penis besar Naruto membentur dinding rahimnya. Lidahnya yang basah menjulur keluar sambil memasang pose Ahegao. Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari penisnya, langsung mempercepat gerakannya. Ia pun langsung berdiri dan menggendong Erza dengan mengangkangkan kedua paha Erza.

"Ahhh. . . Ahhh. . .Na. . . Naru. . . Aku. . . Aku Ingin Keluar. . . ", Desah Erza tak karuan dengan lidah yang keluar.

"Hah. . . Aku juga ingin keluar. . . ", Naruto kemudian semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Keluarkan. . . Keluarkan didalam. . ", Erza langsung menarik kepala Naruto dan menjilati lehernya.

"Ini. . . Ini. . Susumu. . . Gahhh".

"~~Kyaaaahhhhhnnnn~~"

Crootttt. . . . Croottttt. . . .

Sperma Naruto pun langsung mengalir deras kedalam rahim Erza. Erza yang merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini, langsung melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Terdapat sperma yang menetes melalui vaginanya. Naruto kemudian menatap Erza dengan pandangan lembut.

"Sudah? ", tanya Naruto. Erza hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat jawaban Erza, Naruto kemudian menurunkan Erza ke kasurnya. Setelah diturunkan Naruto, seakan tiada hari esok, Erza langsung memeluk kepala Naruto dan menempelkannya pada oppainya.

Tokk. . . Tok. . Tok. .

"Naru-kun, sarapan sudah siap, Setelah selesai berpakaian, bangunkan Onee-chanmu ya untuk sarapan. ", ujar Ibu Naruto(Kushina).

Naruto yang mendengar suara ibunya langsung bangkit dan mengambil handuknya untuk mandi. Erza yang melihat Naruto ingin masuk kedalam kamar mandi, langsung mengekori Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang mengikutinya, langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, dan melihat Erza yang menatapnya dengan sayu.

"Hah. . . Apa lagi, nee-chan? ".

"Aku juga ingin mandi bersamamu. Biarkan aku menggosok punggungmu Naru", Erza kemudian memeluk Naruto. Tingginya yang hanya seleher Naruto, hanya hisa memeluk tubuhnya saja. Naruto yang mendengarnya, tanpa pikir panjang langsung membawa Erza masuk.

Hah. . . . Pagi yang indah

Hari-Hari Yang Menyenangkan

Warning : Lemon, NTR, Big Oppai, Typoo dimana-mana, Lemon per chapter, Big Harem, Hot Milf, Yang dibawah 17 tahun out, kalok gak mau tanggung dosa sendiri. . . .

Summary :Hidup dengan keluarga lengkap membuat Naruto bahagia. Namun setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, kehidupan Naruto mulai berubah. Ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya mulai bertingkah aneh terhadapnya. Bagaimana kehidupan Naruto seterusnya?

Normal Pov

Terlihat diruang makan rumah Naruto, Kushina sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk kedua anak kesayangannya. Ia menata makanan dimeja makan dengan rapi. Terlihat ada ramen, Teriyaki, ayam goreng dan dadar gulung. Kushina yang merasa sudah menata rapi makanannya hanya tersenyum lembut.

Dukk. . . Dukk. . . Dukk. . .

Terlihat Naruto turun dari tangga bersama Erza yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Kushina yang melihat Naruto sedang memasang dasi hitamnya, langsung menghampiri Naruto. Ia pun mengambil alih dasi Naruto dan memasangkannya dengan rapi. Erza yang melihat tingkah laku ibunya, langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Kaa-chan, aku bisa memasangnya sendiri", ujar Naruto sambil menatap ibunya.

"Hmm. . . Biarkan Kaa-chan melakukan tugas ini untukmu, Naru-kun".

"Ta. . Tapi-"Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya, bibir Naruto langsung disambar oleh Kushina. Erza yang melihat itu, terkejut melihat kenekatan ibunya yang mengulum lembut bibir yang hanya boleh dilumat oleh dirinya, yaitu bibir Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat aksi nekat ibunya, spontan terkejut dan langsung memisahkan jarak antara dirinya dengan ibunya. Ia melihat wajah kushina yang memerah dan bibirnya yang basah. Bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri saat merasakan dua buah gundukan menyentuh dadanya.

"Nee, Naru-kun. Bolehkah Kaa-chan meminta jatah ciuman selamat pagi lagi? ", ujar Kushina sambil memainkan jarinya di blazer Naruto. Erza yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, langsung menarik Naruto dan mendudukkannya di meja makan. Kushina yang melihat kelakuan anaknya, langsung memasang wajah cemberut.

"Mouu~. . Kaa-san, Naruto itu hanya M-I-L-I-K-K-U. Kaa-san harus ingat itu. Hmmpp", ujar Erza yang mengembungkan pipinya.

"Ara ara~. . . Enak saja. Kau harus belajar apa itu namanya berbagi", balas Kushina sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya, langsung tersedak saat merasakan nyeri pada pinggang kanannya. Ia melihat Erza yang menatap garang dirinya.

"Kaa-chan, hari ini mungkin aku agak terlambat pulang", Ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa!? "

"Kenapa!? ", ujar Kushina dan Erza Serentak. Naruto yang melihatnya, sedikit memundurkan kursinya.

"E. . Etto. . . Hari ini, aku ada kerja kelompok bersama teman sekelasku. Ja. . Jadi. . "

"Berapa orang? "

"Siapa saja?"

"Laki-Laki atau Perempuan? ", tanya Kushina dan Erza bertubi-tubi. Naruto yang melihat aura kehitaman dibelakang tubuh mereka, langsung bergidik ngeri.

 _"Kami-sama. . . Tolong selamatkan hambamu yang tampan ini", batin Naruto Gaje._

"Ee. . . Etto. . . ", Naruto yang kebingungan, langsung melihat jam dinding rumahnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7. 15.

"Kaa. . . Kaa-san, aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku bisa terlambat", Naruto pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya. Ia pun langsung berlari kearah pintu sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Erza yang melihat Naruto kabur, langsung mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Naru. . . Tunggu aku. . . ", Kushina yang melihat mereka hanya menghela napas. Tak berapa lama mereka keluar dari pintu, terlihat Kushina yang menyeringai sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Awas kau, Naru-kun".

~Pagi yang Indah~

Brmm. . . . Brmmm. . .

Terlihat di depan sekolah, satu unit mobil sedan Marcedez Benz berwarna hitam memasuk area parkir Kuoh Academy. Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang terpukau melihat mobil tersebut. Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau murid yang tergolong bangsawan dapat membawa kendaraan mereka. Salah satunya adalah yang baru masuk tadi. Itu adalah mobil sang Pangeran Kuoh Namikaze Naruto yang mana ia adalah anak dari mantan CEO dari perusahaan Teknologi Namikaze.

Naruto pun keluar dari mobilnya sambil menggandeng tas sekolahnya. Belum ada beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang merangkul lehernya.

"Yo. . Dobe. Bagaimana kabarmu? ", tanya Sasuke.

"Kau mau membuatku mati dengan rangkulan mu? ", tanya Naruto balik.

"Hahaha. . . Sori. . . Sori. . . Jangan lupa untuk kerja kelompok nanti sore, Naruto", ujar Sasuke sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

"Hmm. . Iya iya. . Lagipula apakah kita semua boleh mengerjakannya di rumah Sakura?"

"Kau tenang saja. . . Sebagai kekasihnya, aku sudah jamin itu". Merekapun mulai memasuki kelas yang sudah mulai ramai. "Tapi, apakah Onee-chanmu yang galak itu memberimu izin? "

"Ha? Maksudmu Erza-nee? ", Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto. "Hmm. . . Kalau itu sih. . ", Naruto hanya menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang memerah. Sasuke yang melihat keanehan sahabatnya itu, mulai khawatir.

"Naruto. . Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apa kau mau buang air? ", tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos.

"Kyaaaa~~Sasuke-kun Kakoi~~"

Sebagian gadis dikelas langsung berteriak histeris melihat keimutan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat wajah sahabatnya, langsung merasakan mual dadakan.

"Baka Teme!" Naruto pun langsung melakukan tendangan kearah perut Sasuke.

BRAAKKKK. . . .

"Kyaaaa~~Naruto-kun keren sekali", para siswi yang ada di kelas Naruto langsung meneriakinya. .

"Grrrrgggg. . . . Kuso Dob-" "Apa yang tengah kalian lakukan? ".

Krikkk. . . . Krikkk. . .

Seketika semua kelas menjadi sunyi seperti kuburan. Mereka terdiam sebab mendengar suara seorang wanita yang paling disegani di Kuoh Academy sedang berdiri di depan kelas mereka bersama dengan kedua temannya.

"I. . Itu. . Sona-Kaichou dan Wakilnya", salah satu siswa tergagap menyebutkan nama dari wanita tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang awalnya sedang berkelahi langsung terdiam dan merapikan pakaian mereka.

"Ssttt. . . Teme. . Kekasihmu datang tuh. Ayo katakan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa kita", bisik Naruto sambil menyikut perut Sasuke.

"Baka! Kau mau aku mati di tangan Sakura? No. . Aku masih belum merasakan keperawanannya. ", balas Sasuke gaje.

"Jika kau ingin keperawanannya, maka katakan sesuatu agar kita selamat".

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Sasuke? ", tanya Sakura selaku wakil Ketua OSIS.

"A. . Ano Sakura. . Emm. . Sebenanrnya kami. . " "Ada apa ini Naruto-kun? ", bukannya mendengarkan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura malah bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Hahaha. . . Bu. . Bukan apa-apa Sakura-cha-"

BUAKKK. . .

"ADAWWW. . . . "

Seketika Sakura langsung menginjakkan kakinya dengan kuat kearah kaki Naruto. Sona dan Rias yang melihat kelakuan Sakura, hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Sakura langsung mendekat kearah telinga Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat temany yang sedang disiksa kekasihnya, hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan sulit.

"Jika kalian melakukan keributan lagi, aku akan menyiksa kalian sampai kalian meminta untuk mati. Apa kau paham, Naruto-kun? ", tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan yang lain, Sakura menjilat leher Naruto perlahan.

 _"Bukan penyiksaanmu yang kutakutkan, tapi yang kau lakukan ini yang sangat kutakutkan", batin Naruto._

"Ha. . Hai. . Sakura-chan", jawab Naruto gelagapan. Sakura yang mendengar jawaban dari Naruto kembali melakukan aksi nekat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua, yaitu Sakura yang memberikan Kissmark pada leher Naruto. Naruto yang merasakannya, langsung berkeringat dingin.

 _"Kuso. . . . Apa dia tidak takut ketahuan dengan kekasihnya? ", batin Naruto._

Sakura yang sudah selesai menghukum Naruto dan Sasuke, langsung berjalan bersama kedua temannya menuju bangku mereka. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto keringat dingin, langsung menghampirinya.

"Sstt. . Naruto. Apa kau ingin buang air besar makanya sampai keringat seperti ini? Apa perlu kucarikan batu kerikil? ", tanya Sasuke berbisik.

 _"Buang air besar ndasmu. Ini karena kekasihmu, Bodoh! ", batin Naruto._

"Tidak. . Lupakan saja", Jawab Naruto dan langsung pergi menuju kursinya.

 _Pulang Sekolah_

Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke bersama kelompok mereka(Rias, Sona, Sakura, Tsubaki, Akeno), sedang berkumpul di area parkir sekolah. Terlihat mereka sedang berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu.

"Ya. . Ya. . Ya. . Aku nebeng denganmu ya, Naruto", bujuk Sasuke.

"Hmm. . Memangnya dimana mobilmu? "

"Sedang di servis. Aku tadi hanya diantar oleh Itachi, jadi gak bawa kendaraan. ", ujar Sasuke sambil terus membujuk Naruto.

"Hah. . Baiklah. . Aku, Sasuke, Sakura dan Rias akan naik mobil bersamaku. Sedangkan sisanya dengan Sona. Setuju? ", mereka yang ditanya oleh Naruto, hanya menganggukkan kepala. Merekapun langsung memasuki mobil masing-masing. Naruto dan Rias duduk di depan, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura di belakang.

Saat dalam perjalanan, Naruto hanya diam sambil mengemudi mobilnya. Sakura hanya menatap jendela, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sudah tidur saat baru berjalan kerumah Sakura. Rias yang melihat situasi sudah terkendali, langsung menekan tombol berwarna kuning di dekat setir Naruto. Tiba-tiba, kaca samping dan pemisah antara bangku depan dan belakang mobil Naruto, tertutup sesuatu seperti dinding Baja. Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Rias, melebarkan matanya. Ia melihat Rias tengah menyeringai dan tangan kanannya langsung menyentuh selangkangan Naruto. Sedangkan dibelakang, Sakura hanya bersikap biasa saja melihat kejadian ini. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ini yang akan terjadi, jika Rias bersama Naruto. Perempuan itu akan melakukan hal yang nekat untuk memiliki Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan iler yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ri. . Rias. . Apa kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mengemudi", ujar Naruto gelagapan. Demi sempak Erza yang bergambar teddy bear, Ia melihat Rias yang sedang jongkok dibawahnya. Terlihat Rias sedang mengulum penis besar Naruto. Ia dengan lihai menaik-turunkan kepalanya dan menjilati batang penis kebanggaan Naruto.

"Hmm. . Naru-kun~Tinggal pasang mode Auto-Ride, saja pun sulit sekali", ujar Rias ditengah ia menjilati penis Naruto.

"Bu. . Bukan itu, Kita sudah hampir sampai dirumah Sakura. Menyingkirlah dari situ dan duduk kembali", Oh man. . Ia sekarang melihat Rias tengah melakukan Paizuri sambil menjilati ujung penis Naruto.

Rias pun semakin mempercepat gesekan oppainya pada Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan ada yang ingin keluar dari penisnya, langsung meraih kepala Rias dan menekannya.

"Ak. . Aku. . . Keluarrr. . . "

Croottt. . . Crootttt. . . .

Terlihat pipi Rias yang menggembung setelah ejakulasi Naruto. Ia kemudian langsung menelan cairan lengket itu dengan mudah. Menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menggoda iman, ia kemudian bangkit dan ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka, namun Naruto menahannya.

"Cukup. . Kita sudah sampai. Apa kau ingin kita dilihati oleh orang-orang? "

"Kalau bersama Naruto-kun, aku tidak keberatan", ujar Rias yang kemudian melumat dengan ganas bibir manis Naruto. Naruto yang diserang oleh kekasihnya, hanya membalasnya dengan biasa sambil menekan tombol yang ditekan oleh Rias untuk mengembalikan mobil mereka seperti semula. Setelah menekan tombol itu, ia langsung memisahkan bibirnya dari Rias dan langsung mendudukkan Rias dibangkunya.

Terlihat dihalaman rumah Sakura, terdapat 2 unit mobil mewah yang baru saja sampai. Tak berapa lama, keluarlah tujuh orang dari kedua mobil tadi. Sakura selaku tuan rumah, langsung menyuruh teman-temannya untuk masuk. Para penjaga rumah Sakura hanya diam ditempat tanpa melirik kearah mereka.

"Tadaima. . . ", ujar Sakura.

"Okaeri. . . Sakura sayang. ", terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang seleher menyambut Sakura dan temannya.

"Ibu. . Hari ini aku dan temanku akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah kami. Kami akan pakai ruang atas".

"Hai. . Baiklah, ibu akan buatkan minum untuk kalian. "

"Tidak perlu, ibu. Biar aku saja dan teman-temanku. Naruto-kun, Sasuke pergilah duluan ke atas. Nanti kami akan menyusul kalian", ujar Sakura. Naruto yang mendengarnya, langsung berjalan menaiki tangga sambil menggandeng tasnya bersama Sasuke yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sakura yang melihat mereka sudah naik keatas, ia kemudian menatap ke lima temannya sambil menyeringai.

"Nee. . Minna. Apa kalian ingin bersenang-senang? ", tanya Sakura sambil memegang sebuah plastik kecil di tangannya. Rias dan yang lainnya, hanya menyeringai melihat apa yang di pegang Sakura.

"Tentu saja! ", jawab mereka serentak. Malam ini mereka akan melakukan sesuatu kepada teman mereka.

 _"Fufufu. . . . Tunggu kami, Naruto-kun", batin mereka._

Haacchiimmm

Naruto tiba-tiba bersin di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasakan hujan lokal, hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"Cih. . Ada apa? "

"Ntahlah. . . Aku merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak barusan saja", ujar Naruto.

T

B

C

. . . .

Hallo semua. . . Dah lama gak jumpa. . . Hah, maaf kalok kali ini ane buat fic lemon untuk menghilangkan bosan. Dan juga mohon di maklumi jika lemonnya kurang, soalnya baru pertama kali buat fanfic yang genrenya Lemon. Dan juga refrensi ku adalah semua fanfic yang bergenre LEMON. Dan juga mohon dukungan dari kalian dan saran untuk tambahannya kedepan. . . Dah itu aja. . . Kalau mau lanjut, Review ya. . .

Review. . Review. . . Review. . .

Hiraishin no jutsu. . .


	2. I'M BACK EVERYBODY

I'M BACK EVERYBODY!

Hallo semuanya...Lama sudah kita tidak bertemu...

Apa kabar kalian semua?Baik kah?Setelah 2 tahun saya pantau FFN,malah makin banyak sekali yang berpindah haluan ke jangan khawatir..Dengan kembalinya Shichidaime-sama,maka akan saya ramaikan kembali FFN.

Ku..ku..ku..Kali ini ane akan melanjutkan salah satu fic yang ane buat..Menurut kalian fic manakah yang bagus saya lanjutkan?Jawab di Review ya..

Oh ya,saya butuh referensi baru dari para agan-agan butuh ide untuk membuat fic baru dan belum pernah ada di ingin membuat yang berbeda dari yang lain,yang tidak sama dengan para ficnya "HEAL THE WORLD",salah satu fic kesukaan ane karya Vin'Diesel D'Newgates,dan ficnya "The Worst One",kesukaan ane juga karyanya Senpai Phantom no Emperor.

Nah Readers-san,silahkan komen ya..Ane tunggu jawaban kalian mungkin saya akan update salah satu fic ane di hari kan saja ya..

Ok itu saja untuk saat ini,Sekian dan Terima kasih..

 _ **Hiraishin no jutsu**_


End file.
